1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display method and a display device for changeably displaying sectional images in the form of a combination of three sectional images, together with cursors specifying their corresponding section of the images, following the movement of one or two cursor of three sectional images and a recording medium saving computer readable program for realizing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although a method for displaying a sectional image relative to optionally indicated section by remaking three-dimensional data obtained by such as CT imaging has been known, conventional methods were carried out in a manner that a sectional image of required section was printed on a film of a predetermined size or a sectional image for which necessary computing were performed every time for indicated section was displayed on a screen of a display apparatus.
However, in the former method, the number of displaying images would be limited, thus it was inferior in mobility because, when another sectional images were required by seeing the images displayed on the screen, it was necessary to again print on a film the required sectional images by remaking from three dimensional CT image data.
The applicant think it easy for understanding that such sectional images, including the case of displaying on a screen of a display apparatus, are displayed in a manner that three images of three sections relative to desired parts orthogonalizing each other are displayed contrasting with each other, however, such displaying method and apparatus was not thought out as long as the applicant knows.
Further, in conventional method, it was necessary a certain time for displaying the sectional image of required section on a screen of the display apparatus, which prevents rapid displaying thus cause impatience for the users.